Love in Saotome Academy
by Cammie Uchida
Summary: Yuka Asami is a pretty blond girl with sparkling green eyes. She has entered Saotome Academy because of my passion for composing music. The first time she has entered the professional world of music. The thing is, she had not expected to find love.
1. Chapter 1

Asami PoV

I sighed. I have been in this academy for 20 minutes, and am trying to find the auditorium . I am having trouble finding it though. "Hey! Wait up," shouted a girl with long pink hair." You surprised me, Mami!" I said. Mami Shota is a friend of mine who likes to sing. "Sorry, sorry...you're lost again aren't you," says Mami teasingly. "I am not,"I pout." I know you, you ARE lost. You're sense of direction has always been terrible" " Shut up" I say turning slightly pink." Got you. Come on, let's go to auditorium .I know the way," Mami says.

5 minutes later

We arrive at the auditorium just in time for the opening announcement. " Welcome to Saotome academy. This is where you will turn into bright shining gems of the music industry. HAHAHAHA. Anyway, class will start immediately," says the principal with a weird accent. Then the principal says"Oh, one more thing! There will be a school wide competition at the end of the year. The winning group will get a debut immediately after they graduate. Remember, there is only one winning luck to you all. HAHAHAHA" Then the cute lady-like person on stage next to the president says"Ohayo~pu minna-san!(Good morning, everyone in Japanese) I'm Tsukimiya Ringo *blows a kiss* and the pair for the competition has to consist of an composer and an idol. One from the idol-course and one from the composer-course. We will have a test next week to see what level you are on next week." Then Ringo starts to announce what classes we will be in.

"Mami Shota, Class B... Yuka Asami, Class A." Ringo annouces."It's too bad we won't be in the same class,"says Mami." Yeah," I say. Then we go to our class, but I got lost again."Ughh, where is Class A again." I think aloud. " Are you lost." says a guy with red hair. "Uhh, Yeah." I say embarrassed. "So am I. Sorry, I haven't properly intoduced myself yet, I am Ittoki Otoya. What about you." "I'm Yuka Asami. Nice to meet you," " Nice to meet you to!" he says as he grips my hand." Ummm, Ittoki-kun. Your hand." He looks down at his hand"Oh! Sorry." he says sheepishly as he lets go.

We then found the classroom and sit down. Turns out our teacher is Tsukimiya Ringo." Hello everyone! If you don't know, I'm Tsukimiya Ringo-san." We all know who Tsukimiya Ringo is. Even though Ringo looks like a lady, Ringo is actually a man. He is currently a popular idol. " Okay now everybody who wants to be an idol, go to the right side of the room. Composers, go to the left of the room. Now look at each others and study each other, idols and composers. You have to find a partner from the opposite side before the recording test next week. Find a partner make a piece by the time the test comes."


	2. Chapter 2

Characters in this chapter

Yuka Asami- main character

Mami Shota- Yuka's best friend

Otoya Ittoki- guy that Yuka met in the academy

Hinata Nagase- Yuka's roommate

Shining Saotome- principal of the academy and president of Shining Agency

Asami PoV

Class is dismissed, and we go to our dorms. The dorms are not based on whether you are male or female, so I was wondering if my roommate was a guy or a gal.

I go into my room which was room 102. Turns out my roommate is a guy with sandy blond hair."Nice to meet you. I'm Hinata Nagase," he says. " Hello, I'm Yuka Asami. Nice to meet you, too." We shake hands, and then we let go.

He smiles at me" Let's get along. We will be roommates after all." "He has a nice smile," I think to myself. I then smile back, but then I get a text." It's my friend Mami. Sorry , but I will be out for a while." " No problem."he says.

Mami was looking irratated since I was late." Sorry Mami, but why are we going to the music room."I say. Mami then says excitingly " Yuka, there is this surprise contest today for composers today in the music room! I thought you should know, since grand prize is ...100,000 yen!" "10-100,000 yen! Holy cow! That's a lot of money! *pause* I don't know if I will be able to win though."I say. Mami says"Just try your best. OK?" "OK."I fake a smile and then head to the music room.

Shining Saotome, the principal is the one behind the contest."Hello, everyone,"he says in a booming voice. "You all probably know what you are here for. If not, then I will tell you now. You are here to compete in a composer contest for beginners. HAHAHAHA! The winner will get 100,000 yen." Shining says. "I wonder how the newbies will do"he thinks to himself.

I get nervous seeing how many people are there. While Mami wasn't looking, I run out. I run into Ittoki-kun on the way out. "Sorry"I mumble with tears in my eyes.

The truth is, I get all nervous when I'm have to do something in public. When I was in elementary school, we had to do a speech about what we want to do in our future. I was halfway into it when I got so nervous, that I ran out the door like today. "Maybe, I shouldn't compete after all." I think to myself.

Ittoki PoV

I just heard about the competition in the music room and was heading there. Suddenly, I saw Asami-san running out with tears in her eyes. I knew something was wrong, so I chase after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami PoV

"Maybe I shouldn't even have entered this school," I thought. Suddenly, someone said"Are you okay?" Surprised I look up, and I see Ittoki- kun's face. "Wh-what are you doing here." I say as I wipe away my tears. Ittoki is not his usual care-free self I thought. He looks serious today." Shouldn't you be at the competition ? " he said." I-I won't be competing," I said. "Why not?" he says looking concerned. I start to say" The truth is that...I can't play in front of people. I'm completely fine when I'm playing by myself, but I can't play in front of people who I don't know. I start thinking what if I make a mistake, what if they start criticizing me, what if I make a fool out of myself. These thoughts just start popping into my head!" I say as I start crying again. Ittoki then wipes away my tears with his thumb.

Then Ittoki says" It doesn't matter if you make a mistake. Music isn't about talent or perfection. Sure it sounds nice if you play it perfectly,but I think that music that is played whole-heartily sounds the best. So just play to the best of your ability. Ok, Asami-chan ?"

That's right, I had forgotten why I entered this academy. The reason wasn't because I wanted to perfect my skills. Sure, that was partially the reason, but the real reason I entered was because I love music! I can't believe I forgot that."Yes! Thank you for reminding me what's important. Thanks to you, I have the courage to play in front of people" "Yeah,"he says happily."Let's go."We arrive outside the music room, and then we enter.

The contest was just about to begin. "You're # 38," the principal's helper told me. Mami said,"Yuka, where were you! I was watching you for a second, and you suddenly dissap*Mami stopped talking seeing the serious look on my face*. " I'll explain later, but first I have to make a piece for the contest." I started making a piece and finished it. I named my piece " A New Light" and told the staff.

It was finally my turn. Ittoki smiled at me and whispered"Good Luck" before I was up."Up next is #38 with A New Light''. Welcome Yuka Asami from Class A. " the announcer says. I closed my eyes and start to play the piece that I created. The room is completely silent while I play, but I never stop playing. I open my eyes to applause." Wonderful , wonderful Miss Asami!"the principal says in his weird accent. I bowed and then it was the next contestant's turn. Mami hugged me and said" You did great!" " Thanks," I said as I flash a smile at Ittoki. "I need to remember to properly thank him later," I thought. After a while, they announced the results."And 1st place goes to Yuka Asami!" "Go,go up!" Mami says as she pushes me."Okay,okay,"I say as I go up to receive the reward. Then everybody started to go back to their rooms.

While we were on our way back to our dorms, I told Mami what had happened. She said" I see, so thats what happened." Then Mami asked "Say, who is your roommate?" "It's this guy named Hinata Nagase" "Hinata Nagase! Hinata is the son of a super-rich CEO of a famous hotel overseas." Then Mami checks on the web with her phone" Here, look, Takashima Nagase, CEO of the Parkview Hotel." Then I said " Hinata Nagase is rich?!I couldn't tell, since I thought all rich kids had a bad attitude. Nagase seems nice enough. Actually, I think he's nicer than most people, even though I just met him." "He seems like the perfect human being. Rich, has the looks, talented since he is in S class(They announced it at the auditorium), and nice. He's popular, too. He had a reputation for being nice and handsome in grade school. You're so lucky Yuka. I would have switched with you if I could." Then we headed back to our rooms.

I entered my room and Nagase said " So, I heard you won the competition. Congratulations!" " Oh! Th-thank you." " It was too bad that I counldn't compete, since I am in the idol course. I would have stolen 1st place right out of your hands." he said. " Wha?" I say dumbfounded.*Smirk* "How stupid are you. I'm not the nice guy I pretend to be. I only pretended to be nice because, I wanted to see my roommate's personality. Turns out you're an idiot. Also,it's gonna be a pain to have to act the nice guy in my own side of me is the real me. Bye then, idiot"he says. Then he leaves the room.

"Mami" I cried over the phone. Then I start blabbering on about Nagase. "Hold it! You're talking too fast, I can't understand what you're saying. Slow down."she says. I then slow down and say"Nagase has a hidden side to him. He's not the nice guy he seems to be. He's actually a mean person.＂Then I tell her what Nagase said to me. "I can't believe it. (I can picture Mami shaking her head right now) That bastard! I'm gonna beat him to a pulp for saying that to you! I feel sorry for you now. You have to share a room with him for the rest of the year." Mami says. "Yeah," I say as I sighed. "I can't say I'm gonna enjoy being his roommate."


End file.
